


Etoile de Noel (Star of Christmas)

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [19]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Dallas Stars, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lasangna as a punishment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: “Uh-oh!”  Jamie proclaims as he walks into the kitchen.  “Nothing good can come of this if you’re up before me making a lasagna and fresh bread.  By the way, it smells amazing in here.”“What’s wrong with lasagna, Jameson?”  Tyler replies with a smirk.“The last time you made one, we came out to the team.  You only make this for serious shit.”  Jamie deadpans.





	Etoile de Noel (Star of Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> I love when the hunted speaks a language one of us does. Although we are learning Danish bedroom talk for a later part. Translations for the French at the end are included.
> 
> When we started the hunt we said every team, and well we meant it... All 31 of them! So here is the Stars gift to the Dallas hunt. Originally planned differently when we first concepted the series, but I like the plot twist the created this part. I decided to make Nikolaj Ehlers a boyfriend for Rous after watching [this video](https://youtu.be/Nl5DC9xno5s):
> 
> If you noticed the tags or were blind in the last series, a little off-camera background:  
> In November, Rous seduces Nikolaj Ehlers of the Jets and takes him on a date. Rous spends an inordinate amount of time Skyping Nikolaj, sometimes missing opportunities to spend time with Nikolaj long-distance rather than spending time with his team. Trust me when I say more than one teammate besides Jamie and Tyler have taken note. This part of the story line is not over.
> 
> This particular episode occurs on Christmas Eve an Nikolaj flew in to spend time with Antoine, got Bennguin too!
> 
> For the non-hockey fans or those unfamiliar with these players, we of course include pics for your pleasure. So, we have:
> 
> Nikolaj  
> 
> 
> Antoine  
> 
> 
> Tyler and Jamie  
> 
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction, just like your parents pretending to be Santa.

“Uh-oh!”  Jamie proclaims as he walks into the kitchen.  “Nothing good can come of this if you’re up before me making a lasagna and fresh bread.  By the way, it smells amazing in here.”

 

“What’s wrong with lasagna, Jameson?”  Tyler replies with a smirk.

 

“The last time you made one, we came out to the team.  You only make this for serious shit.”  Jamie deadpans.

 

“This is serious shit, Rous traded a wife for a boyfriend.  We have to vet this guy properly.”  Tyler smiles.

 

“We did vet this guy Tyler, or did you forget [you had his dick in your ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701487)?” 

 

Tyler smiles, rolls his eyes to the ceiling, and bites his pinky with a grin that tells Jamie he remembers that night well. 

 

“Anyhow, I’m going to run out and make sure we have Christmas gifts for our lunch guests.”  Jamie says.

 

“Jamie, the last time you bought anyone else a gift that wasn’t a gift card it ended up being re-gifted to half the team.”  Tyler chirps.

 

“Oh, they won’t re-gift what I have in mind.”  Jamie responds with a lilt to his voice and raising an eyebrow.  “Let’s just say that these are gifts that will have to be opened downstairs after lunch.  Nikolaj still has to repent for standing us up to go on a date with our teammate.”

 

Tyler slides his lasagna into the oven, then walks Jamie to the door, giving him a quick kiss as Jamie leaves for his shopping trip.   

 

Jamie is still out when the sound of barking dogs signals the arrival of their guests.  Tyler welcomes them and offers them beverages and an appetizer, then opens his phone to find out where the hell his fiancé is.

 

Tyler:  _Where the fuck are you Jameson, San Antonio?  Our guests beat you home._

 

Jamie:  _Still at the store, do you realize how busy sex toy shops are at Christmas?_

Tyler:  _Alright, how long before you get home._

Jamie:  _Just jumping back in the car should be home in 30, keep them in the media room until I can get this shit downstairs._

 

Tyler:  _How much did you buy?_

 

Jamie: _Enough_   :-)

 

Tyler sighs. “Looks like Jamie is going to be about 30 minutes, he had to finish the last of his Christmas shopping.”

 

“Unlike Captain to wait till the last minute.”  Rous says

 

“Yeah, I know, the man has a plan for everything.”  Tyler deadpans.

 

“Speaking of plans, what of your families?”  Rous asks.

 

“Mine are in town, we told them we had a team party today, so they won’t come by, but Jamie’s family won’t get in until nine-ish, provided they don’t end up getting caught up in the hell that is O’Hare.” 

 

“No kidding, I flew out of JFK yesterday, what fucking insanity.”  Nikolaj recalls.

 

“So, is this your second date?”  Tyler’s line of questions starts taking on an interrogation.

 

Nikolaj smiles and reaches to hold Antoine’s hand.  “Actually, it’s our third date, spent Thanksgiving in LA.  Antoine took a redeye from LAX.”

 

“Was definitely fun, was rough to practice on three hours sleep after having so much sex.”  Rous smirks. 

 

Tyler would have called a TMI moment but considering all the TMI moments he and Jamie have shared with the team, he pushes the thought away.

 

Tyler gets _Christmas_ _Vacation_ from Netflix, so they have something to watch while waiting for Jamie to get his ass home.  Nikolaj and Antoine cuddle up on the chaise portion of the sectional with the dogs on the floor below them patiently waiting for anything to fall off a plate.

 

After what feels like an hour, Jamie finally enters the front door, which sends the dogs into a frenzy as they rush to greet him.  Tyler runs his hands over his face in exasperation. 

 

“Feel free to grab another beer as I go calm the dogs down and bring lunch up.”  Tyler announces to Nikolaj and Rous.

 

Tyler brings up the lasagna pan and Jamie follows behind with the bread on a cutting board with a bread knife, a look of fear appears in the eyes of Antoine.

 

“Merde, he made lasagna.”  Antoine swears.  Jamie cracks a smile and so does Tyler.

 

Nikolaj smiles, apparently thinking this is some kind of team joke. “I don’t get it, what’s wrong with lasagna?”

 

“You don’t understand, nous sommes dans la merde profonde.”  Antoine swears again. 

 

Nikolaj has the look of confusion on his face and Jamie looks up questioning the phrase, trying to translate it.  Tyler laughs.  He got the translation before anyone else in the room. 

 

“Deep shit?” Jamie whispers in Tyler’s ear as he nods, still laughing.

 

“What is so funny, Segs?  I know you only make lasagna pour la merde seriouse.  Hope you are ready for the inquisition Nikolaj.”

 

The more Antoine swears you can see Nikolaj whipping out his mental French/Danish/English dictionary.

 

“So, how’s the third date going?”  Jamie starts the inquisition.

 

“How did you know this is third date?”  Rous questions back.

 

“Come on Rous, I’ve never seen you bolt from a locker room faster than when we played Colorado.  Had to have had a hot date to fly off to!  I figure that was the second date since the first was when Nik was last in town.”

 

Nikolaj smiles.  “I deny nothing.”

 

“You two do realize what you are getting into by getting into a relationship like this?”  Jamie gestures between himself and Tyler.

 

Nikolaj smiles. “I love Antoine’s dual personality, pit bull and puppy dog.  It’s a nice mix with his style of enthusiasm.”

 

“Not what I asked.  What’s your plan for privacy?  I don’t want to have to be on the PR heels for this, and I don’t want this to fuck up the team.”  Jamie says, thinking what a disaster his own coming out will be if things come to that next summer.

 

“I’m going to tell team after the new year, I still haven’t worked out all the stuff to get divorced first.”  Rous replies.

 

“So, Rous, what was up with that look in Winnipeg?  Jealousy?”  Tyler inquires, taking a bite of his lasagna and watching Antoine’s body language like a hawk.

 

Antoine shifts nervously in between Nikolaj’s thighs.  “Umm, was just jealous that you two could openly flirt with other teams.  So, when Nik was in town, I had to snatch him up before he could come back here.”

 

“Although…”  Nikolaj hangs off that word. “I keep hearing about this legendary sling in your basement.”

 

Rous swallows hard on his bite, to the point that he almost chokes down a piece of sausage.  “Is this plot to get you two to fuck me as your hunted from your own team?”

 

“Not entirely,” Jamie half-truths, “we really wanted to give you and your beau a nice Christmas, getting to fuck you with Nik’s consent is just an added bonus.”

 

“It’ll be okay Rous, these two know how to fuck hot!”  Nikolaj attests.

 

“So, um Jamie,” Nikolaj starts.  “Rock, paper, scissors for who bottoms?  I win it’s Segs, you win it’s Rous?”

 

Tyler and Rous look at each other and announce in unison, “Don’t we get a say in this.”

 

Jamie and Nikolaj reply back the same way, “No, this is the bet part.”

 

Jamie continues, “Besides Ty, it’s kinda nice to bet your ass for a change.”

 

Tyler leans in and kisses Jamie. “Good luck stallion.”

 

One, two, three… throw.  Jamie threw rock, Nikolaj paper 1-0 Nikolaj.

 

One, two, three… throw.  Jamie threw paper, Nikolaj rock 1-1 tie.

 

One, two, three… throw.  Jamie threw scissors, Nikolaj paper. 2-1 Benn wins.

 

Rous looks a little excited at the prospect of getting fucked by his teammates.  “So Segs, I hear your stallion has biggest dick in NHL.  Is that true?”

 

“Come on Rous, you’ve seen Jamie naked hundreds of times.  You’re just now questioning that?”  Tyler giggles.

 

“Thought Galchenyuk had him beat, shall I test myself?”  Rous pleads.

 

Rous gets up from his seat and pads over to Jamie and grabs his captain’s crotch.  “Mon dieu, c’est un massive.”

 

Jamie smiles at having his cock called a mountain.  Tyler digs out the heart eyes.

 

“See stallion, told you it was the biggest.  Chucky may be a close second but no one beats my stallion.”

 

Tyler starts getting giddy as they all chomp on a few cookies that Jamie and Tyler’s neighbors dropped off earlier that day. 

 

“Ready to see the sling Nik, Rous is going to look so beautiful in it!”

 

Tyler and Jamie put the lunch leftovers away while Nikolaj and Antoine wait outside the kitchen hands intertwined.  Jamie and Tyler throw the dishes in the sink and guide their guests downstairs in through the secret door in the sauna.  Nikolaj and Rous let out a low whistle at the sight of the kink/safe room. 

 

“I never even knew you two had this space.”  Rous exclaims, taking in all the toys on display.

 

“I love it!  This is better than advertised, Tyler.  Didn’t know you got into all this!”  Nik says, also taking in his surroundings.

 

“Well most of this is new,” Tyler starts, “Jonny and Pat did a lot of decorating a couple of weeks ago.  Why don’t we make Rous here a little more comfortable?”

 

Nikolaj cups the back of Antoine’s head and pulls him into a passionate kiss as he slowly unbuttons his shirt, with Antoine doing the same to Nikolaj.  Antoine pants out for air as Nikolaj fidgets with Antoine’s pants, taking off his pants and underwear in one motion.  Antoine’s cock springs free, already hard from the passionate make-out session that resulted in his becoming disrobed.

 

Jamie and Nikolaj hoist Antoine into the sling, Tyler stands at his head with the cuffs all ready to tie Antoine to the sling’s chains.   

 

Tyler looks to Nikolaj.  “Gagged or ungagged?”

 

Nikolaj smiles.  “Ungagged, I love it when he gets mouthy.  You ever heard French bed talk, it’s hot and motivating.”  Nikolaj’s chin sticks out in the same devilish fashion as it did in early November.

 

“Wait Nikolaj, you knew something was happening today didn’t you.”  Tyler smirks, tapping the end of the plug sticking out of Antoine’s ass.

 

“Nah, was going to fuck him when we got home, but this works for us too.”  Nikolaj smiles.  “I want his ass first though.  I’ll slick him up nice for Tyler, then Jamie you get to finish him off.”

 

Nik applies lube to his cock, removing the plug from Rous’ ass.  Rous whimpers as the feeling of emptiness overwhelms him.  Nikolaj quickly replaces it with his cock sliding in with ease. 

“Nique-moi mon petit ami.”  Rous pants as Nikolaj bottoms out.  “Baisse-moi”

 

Rous whispers at Nikolaj who complies with Antoine’s request as he bends over him to his boyfriend with passion.

 

“Vite, vite… tu ne me peut jamais entamer!”  Antoine coaches. 

 

Nikolaj picks up the pace at his partner’s order, groaning and grunting at the enjoyment of his boyfriend’s ass.  Nikolaj closes his eyes and throws his head back.

 

Tyler pads over to Rous’ head grabbing the chains near the base.  “Nik, hold still.  Here’s the fun part.” 

 

Tyler starts swinging Antoine against Nikolaj.

 

“Baisse-moi.”  Antoine moans out slowly as Tyler pushes the swing back and forth rhythmically.  Nikolaj starts bucking against Tyler’s swinging motion panting louder.

 

“Branle-moi, Tyler!”  Antoine pants out.

 

Tyler looks up at Nikolaj.  “What did he just ask me to do?  All I know is that there was a verb in that pant!”

 

Nikolaj winks at Tyler. “He wants you to jack on his cock.” 

 

Tyler grins and complies as a string of moans and deep breaths flow in and out of Rous.

 

“Arret, arret, je ne veut pas jouir.”  Antoine whimpers.

 

Tyler at least knows to translate stop.  “Can’t have it both ways, Rous.  You asked for this.”

 

Antoine whimpers more as Tyler keeps stroking his cock.  Tyler looks up at Nikolaj, who has a tight grip on Antoine’s hips, pulling him hard against his cock.  The spasms of Nikolaj’s orgasm cause shudders down Antoine’s spine and his cock jumps in Tyler’s hand at the sensation.  As the last quakes of climax leave Nikolaj’s body, Nik leans down and kisses Antoine, letting himself slowly go boneless and slipping from Antoine’s ass.

 

As the last of Nikolaj’s cock slides out of Antoine, Tyler steps in to fuck Nikolaj’s come back into his teammate.  He rubs the head of his cock in the white, sticky fluid leaking from Antoine.  This is one of the times he wishes he didn’t have a condom on, he loves the feel of come on his cock as he fucks Jamie.  He’s sure this would be the same.

 

“Encule-moi Tyler, vas-y vite.  Entre mon trou du cul.”  Antoine pleads.  Tyler thrusts into Antoine’s waiting hole.  Antoine gasps at the intrusion, welcoming the feeling of fullness again.  Antoine’s eyes flutter shut.

 

Nikolaj wanders back to Antoine’s head grabbing the chains in the same spot Tyler did.  He starts swinging Antoine onto Tyler just as Tyler had done for him.  Tyler grits his teeth as his cock slides in and out of Antoine. 

 

Up to this point, Jamie’s just been an interested observer.  He’s been leaning back against a bench, slowly stroking his cock.  Tyler looks over to him, grinning as he fucks into Rous, his eyes fixed on Jamie’s hard cock.  Jamie gets up and steps over behind Tyler.  He presses his cock into the crack of Tyler’s ass and grabs Tyler’s hips.  Tyler turns his head, his mouth seeking Jamie’s.  Tyler gets lost in the kiss and Nikolaj stops swinging because he’s hard again watching Tyler and Jamie tongue fuck each other. Nikolaj tries to slide his dick into Rous’ mouth.  Antoine will have nothing to do with that until Tyler starts fucking again. 

 

“Nique-moi, Tyler!” 

 

Tyler snaps back into reality and thrusts his cock into Antoine with vigor. Antoine takes Nikolaj’s cock in his mouth.  Nikolaj swings Antoine back and forth again, ass onto Tyler’s cock, mouth onto his cock. 

 

“Jamie, branle-moi.” Antoine manages to get out as Nikolaj’s cock slips out.  Jamie, recognizing the command now, reaches around Tyler and takes Antoine’s cock into his hand, jacking it in slow smooth strokes, admiring the glistening of precome on his teammate’s cock head.

 

Tyler’s breathing becomes erratic and Jamie recognizes that Tyler has reached the point of no return.  Tyler’s last thrust is announced with a loud groan followed by several hitched breaths and body shudders as Tyler empties his load into the condom.  Jamie kisses Tyler as the last waves of orgasm leave Tyler breathless and sweaty.  Tyler composes himself and slowly retrieves his cock back from Antoine’s heat.  Tyler leans down and kisses Antoine in appreciation for the opportunity to fuck him.

 

Jamie prepares his cock with condom and lube.  The largest girth-wise of the bunch he finger-fucks Antoine with three fingers to make sure that Antoine can take him without resistance.  Antoine hums on Nikolaj’s cock at Jamie’s manipulation.  Satisfied that Antoine can take him, Jamie lines up to Antoine’s hole and slides in slowly. 

 

“Merde, putain, c’est gigantesque!” Antoine pants after spitting out Nikolaj’s cock.

 

Nikolaj guides Antoine back onto his dick before leaning over to take Antoine into his mouth.  Antoine’s ass spasms as Nikolaj’s warm mouth wraps around his cock.  Jamie groans at the pressure and tightness added to his fucking.  Tyler goes back to tongue-fucking Jamie’s mouth with Jamie moaning at the pleasure of fucking Rous’ tight ass.  Tyler moans back sending shudders down Jamie’s spine.  Jamie has to break the kiss to hasten his breathing as the pre-orgasm spasms cause Antoine’s ass to clench around Jamie’s cock. 

 

“Je vais jouir.”  Antoine whines. A huff and groan later and Antoine arches his back sliding his cock deeper into Nikolaj’s throat coating it with his juices.  Nikolaj swallows Antoine’s load greedily, sucking eagerly until his orgasm subsides.

 

Nikolaj then stands back up and starts stroking his cock, eyes locked with Jamie watching for signs that Jamie is going to shoot his load into Antoine.

 

A few thrusts later, Jamie closes his eyes, breathing hitched, and with one last push into Antoine growls out a loud “Fuckkkkkk!”  followed by several moaned breaths and slow thrusts filling the condom with a large load.

 

Nikolaj at the same time lets out a deep, throaty mewl and gives Antoine a come facial.  Tyler throws on some boxer briefs and slips out to the basement bathroom to wet down a wash cloth to clean off Antoine before uncuffing him.

 

“Before we head back upstairs we have some gifts for you.”  Jamie hands Rous a duffle bag. 

 

Antoine unzips the bag.  Inside he finds hand cuffs, jock straps in victory green, warming lube, a riding crop, and a pair of chastity cages.  Antoine shows the gifts to Nikolaj who smiles, then the pair embraces Jamie and Tyler in a group hug. 

 

“Joyeux Noel Jamie et Tyler, this has been appreciated.”  Antoine says.  Nikolaj nods his agreement.

 

The foursome gets their clothes back on and walk upstairs where a very silent Jordie is sitting in the media room chomping down on some of the leftover lasagna he found in their fridge.

 

Tyler pads up to Jordie and embraces him. “When did you get here?”

 

“About a half hour ago, I figured you two were down…” Jordie’s thought trails as Nikolaj walks in with his hand in Rous’.  “What the fuck is going on with those two?”  Jordie blurts out when he spies Antoine and Nikolaj.

 

Jamie interjects holding up a hand to Antoine.  “Meet Rous’ boyfriend, Nikolaj.”

 

“I know who he is, they are.  Being around you two and now the Gallys, I guess I should have figured there would be an inter-team relationship.  I thought he was married though.”  Jordie says pointing at Antoine.

 

“Well this is kind of new.  It is long story.”  Antoine replies.

 

Antoine shares the trials and tribulations of the last couple of months.  Jordie listens to the story, tells Nikolaj that if he hurts Rous he’ll end his career.  Nikolaj grins but acknowledges the threat.

 

“Well guys, we should get home and start our Christmas.”  Nikolaj acknowledges.  Everyone hugs as Nikolaj and Antoine take their leave.

 

An hour later, Jamie leaves for the airport to collect the rest of his family as Tyler welcomes his into their home and starts preparing Christmas Eve dinner and appetizers. Candace offers to help.  Her help, however, is to slip treats to the three canines hovering under the table.  Tyler asks her to get him a bag of cheese from the fridge for a dip he’s making.

 

Candace opens the fridge and finds the lasagna.  “Ty, I see lasagna in here.  What did Jamie do to get in trouble now?”

 

“No.  Not Jamie.  Rous, is… or was… well it’s a long story and only his to tell.”  Tyler stammers out smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations
> 
> Merde= shit  
> nous sommes dans la merde profonde= we're in deep shit  
> la merde seriouse= the serious shit  
> Mon dieu, c’est un massive= my god it's huge (technically translates as my god it's a mountain)  
> Nique-moi mon petit ami= fuck me, my boyfriend  
> Baisse-moi= Kiss me  
> Vite, vite… tu ne me peut jamais entamer= faster, faster... you can never break me.  
> Branle-moi= jack me off  
> Arret, arret, je ne veut pas jouir= Stop, stop, I don't want to come (shoot)  
> Encule-moi Tyler, vas-y vite. Entre mon trou du cul= Enter me Tyler, do it fast! Enter my asshole (there really isn't a sexier way to translate that!)  
> Merde, putain, c’est gigantesque= Shit! Fuck! It's huge  
> Je vais jouir= I'm going to come (shoot).  
> Joyeux Noel= Merry Christmas


End file.
